Komachi Onozuka
Summary Komachi Onozuka (小野塚　小町 Onozuka Komachi) is widely known in Gensokyo for being a slacker shinigami and a slow worker. She's Eiki's subordinate. Her conversation topics often revolve around death, suicide, the afterlife, and other related horror, but considering the nature of her job, this is perhaps not surprising. In general, she's a rather carefree individual. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Komachi Onozuka Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Grim Reaper and Shinigami Physiology, Scythe Proficiency, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal (All Gods adopt a meaningless form/physical body to just interact with the world), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Distance and Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (As shown here.), Possibly Duplication (All Gods can duplicate them infinitely without losing in power.), Razor Wind, Coin Attacks (Uses the money from the spirits of the dead, who pay the shinigami a toll to ferry them across it into Higan, in danmaku.), Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings), Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept they can also change their aspects by changing their own names.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Fear and Mind Manipulation (As shown here.), Creation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Freedom, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Capable of transforming the Sanzu River into Infinite Space which would mean she created a space-time continuum since space cannot be separated from time.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+ Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Universal+ with Distance Manipulation (Can manipulate the width of the ever-changing, infinite Sanzu River.) Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Extreme Lazyness. Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Komachi manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Scythe, Coins, Boats and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Distance Manipulation': Has the power to manipulate the space between her position and her destination. Not only can she affect literal distance, but apparent distance as well, making it seem like one can never get closer or further from a location. It can be used to trap opponents in place, preventing them from getting any closer or further from whatever space Komachi wants, and she can also use it to stretch objects out across space, exposing all their gaps and weak points. She uses this ability to carry out her duty of ferrying ghosts over the Sanzu River, manipulating its width. *'Manipulating ghosts': Due to her status as a Shinigami, She can manipulate departed spirits. Skill Cards *'Boat of the Sanzu': Can calls upon the waters of the Sanzu River to charge her opponent with her boat. *'Earthbound Spirits who Find No Rest': Can awakens the spirits slumbering in the earth, she causes them to burst from the ground explosively. *'Floating Spirits who Lived Indolently': Can shoots grudging bullets of spiritual energy at her opponents. *'Human Spirit Passing By': Striking the earth, she creates a grounded projectile that travels a great distance. *'Human Spirits who Lived Without Hesitance': By slashing into the ground with her scythe, she digs up grudging spirits that drift up when her opponent nears. *'Last Farewell: Trial Edition': Can rears up to swing her scythe, drawing her opponent closer to her before slashing them down. *'Lonely Bound Spirit': Can releases a seemingly harmless spirit that she can detonate whenever she wants. *'Ritual of Ecstasy': Using her control over distance, she swaps her position with her opponents. *'Scythe of the Reaper': Can swings her scythe, making a large crescent-shaped arc with her blade. *'Spirit-Detaching Scythe': After cutting her opponent with her scythe, she releases the spirits within that she can absorb to replenish her health or that she can detonate. *'Way of Avici': Using her ability to manipulate distance, she creates a space that limits movement within it, making it difficult to move in and out of it. *'Wind on the Last Journey': Can spins her scythe around to slice up everyone in her surroundings. Spell Cards *'Boat Sign "Flow of the River"': Can calls forth the waters of the Sanzu River to charge her opponent with her boat at high speed. *'Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgement"': Can raises her scythe and swings it down at her opponent, causing an explosion of spiritual energy. *'Death Song "Ferry of the Deep Fog"': Calling forth the waters of the Sanzu River once more, she rides forwards more slowly as a swarm of spirits rapidly move on ahead of her. *'Hell "Narrow Confines of Avici"': Can slashes her opponent and then creates a space that limits horizontal movement at their location, preventing them from escaping. *'Malice Sign "Regretful Bound Spirits"': Can calls upon a small swarm of demonic spirits that home in on her opponent and explode when she wills it. *'Poor Fate "Your Days Are Numbered"': Lunging forwards, she slashes her opponent with her scythe, leaving them open, and then, lifting up her scythe, she slashes them again, halving her opponent's life. *'Soul Sign "Scythe of Roaming Spirits"': Can twirls her scythe in her hand before raking it through the air, sending a wave of energy that releases life-draining spirits that return to Komachi to replenish her energy and health. *'Spirit Sign "Abundant Wandering Spirits"': Can releases a spray of ghosts that drift across her surroundings and linger. *'Exchange "Unvalued Life, Valued Life"': After slashing her opponent, she switches their health bars. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers